


Truth or Dare

by Kunoichirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Gang Tickling, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Team Minato is trapped in Kakashi's house because a sudden freeze has frozen all doors shut. Well, not Minato. Just the three. That's when Rin gets a brilliant idea to pass the time. And she disguises it as a simple game of truth or dare...





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who enjoys it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+enjoys+it).



> Hi, another good post from Kunoichirin. I hope. I think it's good, but I've read better. \\_(^_^)_/

It was a freezing cold day in Konoha, and everyone was stuck inside. Literally. The frozen air had frozen over the doors. it was almost like a fjord. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin had all ended up being trapped in Kakashi's empty home. And though it was warm, it was unnervingly quiet. The team was bored. And that's when Rin said it.

"Hey, guys." she smirked. "Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Heck, why not?" Obito shrugged, cutting Kakashi off as he was about to say no. "As long as it has nothing to do with anything like sex or something, sure."

"Yeah, choose something you're not comfortable with to cancel us from saying." Rin said. "Like, for me, no sex or stuff like that."

"Same here." Kakashi sighed. "And also, nothing about taking off my mask."

"Damn." Obito cursed next to him.

"Then I'll go first." Rin declared. "Kakashi, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess." Kakashi shrugged.

"Um..." Rin paused for a moment. "Where is your weak spot?"

"WHAT." Kakashi glared up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Like, where are you most sensitive?" Rin shrugged.

"In what sort of way?" The white haired ninja asked.

"If someone were to poke you in a certain place, would you recoil?" the brunette shrugged again.

"Oh..." Kakashi looked up at her, glaring daggers. "My feet." he muttered.

"I didn't catch that." Rin grinned.

"I said, my feet." Kakashi repeated, louder. "Well, if we're talking about my most sensitive place, that is."

"Oh, really?" Rin was grinning widely.

"Can we just move on?!" Kakashi blushed.

"Fine..." she sighed.

"Obito, truth, or dare?" Kakashi asked.

"Dare." Obito smirked. "Do your worst."

"I dare you to kiss her." Kakashi pointed at Rin. Both his teammates blushed heavily. Kakashi shot a I-know-you-like-him look at Rin.

The two held each other's gaze, then slowly leaned forward. Kakashi knew this would be really embarrassing, so he had a hidden camera in his ceiling. And man was this going to be funny. The two finally pecked each other on the lips, then looked away quickly, blushing madly. Kakashi stifled a snicker.

"Um... th-there. I-I did it." Obito stammered. "U-uh, R-Rin. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Rin smiled.

"What are you most afraid of?" Obito asked.

"Getting kidnapped and... um... raped." Rin coughed. She shook her head for a moment, then looked up at Kakashi, devilishly. "Obito, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Obito nodded slowly.

"I dare you to tie Kakashi down, and tickle him 'til I say to stop." Kakashi's eyes widened as Rin said that. "His feet are probably especially ticklish."

Obito turned to Kakashi, grinning widely. Kakashi started to slowly inch away, not keeping his eyes off Obito and Rin. "Th-that's playing dirty!" he protested. 

Obito only responded by pouncing at Kakashi, making Kakashi's heart almost stop. He tried to roll away, but Rin stopped him. She tossed Obito some rope, and together, the tow wrestled Kakashi onto the couch. It was hard, and Kakashi put up a good fight, but Obito and Rin had finally tied him to the couch, sprawled out, with hardly any room to move. Rin held Kakashi down as Obito infused the ropes with chakra.

Kakashi was terrified. He absolutely hated being tickled, and it brought back awful memories of his father tickling him. "This is treason!" he shouted. "Traitors!"

"Is it? Because I don't remember you ever saying we couldn't do this." Rin teased.

"I'M SAYING IT NOW!!!" Kakashi roared. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it!" 

"Hehe, yup!" Rin smiled. "Now, Obito, you may begin."

As Obito approached Kakashi, the white haired shinobi tried to squirm his way out of the ropes. "If you touch me, I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"Eh, I'll take it." Obito smirked. He reached towards Kakashi, only making the young Hatake squirm more. Obito stroked one finger down Kakashi's side, causing him to jerk away. Obito poked him. Kakashi jerked away again, stifling a small 'nngh' from the boy. Obito poked him again, and twitched his finger.

"Gyah!" Kakashi gasped. "Obito, stop it!" Obito straddled him, and hovered his wriggling fingers over Kakashi's stomach. It was rather cute, Obito thought, whenever Kakashi squirmed. "D-don't!"

The Uchiha didn't hesitate. His fingers assaulted Kakashi's sides, gliding across his stomach occasionally. Kakashi screamed and laughed as Obito tickled him roughly. No matter how many times he bucked his hips, nor strain against the ropes, could he get Obito off him. Kakashi shrieked and gasped during his torture, not receiving any mercy. Obito was too relentless. 

"Let me gohohoho!" Kakashi pleaded, struggling to breath. "Please! Stop!"

"Nah, this is too fun!" Obito laughed.

"Nyooooo!!!" Kakashi whined as Obito tickled right above his hips. "NOLEMMEGOOOOO!!!"

"You're adorable when you beg!" Obito flashed him a toothy grin. Obito paused in his tickling, glancing back at Kakashi's feet.

"Oh, no, don't you even think about it!" Kakashi hissed. Obito rolled off his victim onto the floor, then walked over to his feet. He poked them, and Kakashi released a strangled giggle. "Don't! Please! I'll do anything!"

Obito just stroked one finger down Kakashi's foot, causing him to spasm. "Ooh, feisty."

"Stop it!" Kakashi kicked him in the face.

"Ow! Bad boy!" Obito exclaimed. A brilliant idea popped into his head. Obito parted his lips and let his tongue run over Kakashi's foot. Kakashi screamed.

"That's disgusting!" he shouted. "Fuck you!"

Obito drew his tongue up and down his victims foot, until it slipped between his toes. Kakashi let out an ear-piercing shriek, and giggled uncontrollably as Obito slid his tongue between each of his toes, then kissed them lightly. Having fun, Obito started to nibble on his prisoner's foot.

"NOHOHOHOHO HAHAHAHA STAAAAAAAAAAP!!! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!!!" Kakashi's laughter rang through the house like bells. At least, Obito loved Kakashi's laugh, and found it absolutely adorable. "OBITOHOHOHOHO!!! I-IHEHE'LL GEHEHEHET YOHOHOHOU F-FOHOHOR THIHIHIHIS- AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Aww, aren't you cute!" Obito teased, scribbling his fingers over the foot he wasn't nibbling on.

"GYAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO!!! I-IHIHIHIHI AM NOHOHOT C-CUTE- AHAHAHA- STAHAHAHAHAP!!!" Kakashi protested, gasping for air.

"Yes you are! You're super adorable!" Obito laughed.

"RIHIHIHIHIN!!!" Kakashi pleaded. "MAHAHAHAKE HIM STAHAHAHAP!!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!! I-I'M BEHEHEHEHEGGING YOHOHOHOU!!!"

"No, he's right, you're adorable." Rin chirped.

"It's fun!" Obito chortled. "Join me!"

Before Kakashi could protest, Rin had begun tickling his stomach with much joy.

However, they begun to notice Kakashi was hyperventilating, and slowly came to a stop. Kakashi's chest was shakily but quickly rising and falling.

"We'll give you a small break, but we'll be back." Rin sighed.

"No... let.. me.. go..." Kakashi's eyes fluttered close, and his consciousness faded into complete utter darkness.


End file.
